TMNT 2012 YOKO NO KODOMO
by Optimusa
Summary: Here is another story. This time the turtles get a mom and teacher of the magic arts. I always wondered where they got their weapons now with Kikyo in the mix that question is answered. Calmer!Raph, Smarter!Raph The Kraang are so dead!


**TMNT: Yoko no Kodomo**

 **I only owns Kikyo the fox I will never own TMNT. EVER.**

I had just been launched through yet another portal. And guess where I landed?

Park? No.

Kid's room? No.

Graveyard? No

Someone's soul? No

Forest? No

Sewer? Dingdingding!

"Oh dear Lord in heaven it reeks! It's times like this that make me _hate_ being a canine! Ugh! Blegh! Breathing through the mouth is worse! Much worse!" I bemoan my situation. I decided to walk around a bit.

I walked for quite some time and had to remove my armor because it was getting so hot. Fur+ humid sewers + heavy metal armor= 1 hot as hell gumiho. I took about 3 more turns before I heard something,

something both familiar and worrying: children laughing. Worrying because children shouldn't be in sewers.

"Wait for me!" A young voice cried.

"Come on Mikey! Hurry up! Let's explore more before Master Splinter shows up!" An adorable voice filled with irritation shouted.

"Leave him alone Raph! We're all moving as fast as we can!" Another young voice responds.

"Leo's right you know. If we're not careful we could fall in. And the current is really strong, not to mention full of debris that could really hurt, rotten wood, wires, and who knows what else!" A worrywart voice warned.

"Chillax Donnie! Nothing's gonna happen." Raph replied.

I froze comically as I heard the last name.

' _Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie…_ Holy hell I'm in TMNT! Thank you gods of the Multiverse! Thank you!"

"Hey guys I heard something over there!" I heard Raph say.

Did I say that outloud? Apparently so. I hid in the shadows so as not to scare them. Once they rounded the corner I was able to determine exactly which dimension I was in.

A medium height child turtle with sapphire eyes was first, he had a blue bandanna on his head. Leonardo obviously, especially with the way he held himself so dramatically. Probably to look like a leader.

Next was a neon green eyed turtle with a red bandanna. His narrowed eyes and aggressive posture was just another clue that this was Raphael. My favorite. Internal squee of joy!

A tall, lanky, little turtle with reddish brown eyes was third. He wore a purple bandanna. His posture was nervous and hunched. Donatello no doubt.

And last but most certainly not least little Michelangelo. His sky blue eyes bright against his Naruto Orange bandanna. His posture was excited but a little clumsy.

And yes I am fully aware that I used the word 'posture' too many times.

Anyway, the boys were looking around cautiously. They hadn't seen me yet.

"There's nothing here Raph. It was probably just a rat." Leo said to his younger brother. Raph pouted.

"I did too hear something! It sounded like someone talking. Like a girl but older." He argued.

"We've never met a girl Raph. How would you know what one sounds like?" Donnie interjected. Raph sent his younger brother a glare.

"We watch TV Donnie." He replied sourly.

My tails flicked unconsciously. It was just the tips but that was enough for Raph.

"I just saw something move in the shadow over there!" He pointed towards me. I made the shadows darker with a quick spell.

"There's nothing there Raph! I'm starting to think you're lying." Leo shouted.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

The 2 boys quickly got into an argument. I didn't know if I should approach them or not. Then they started wrestling. That's when things went downhill. Fast.

Leo was under the heavier Raph but managed to get a leg under him before pushing with all his might, sending his red brother flying… straight towards a piece of rebar sticking out of the water. Raphael managed to twist out of the way but it still took a piece of his plastron. Raph fell into the water.

I didn't have time to think. The instant Raph went under I jumped in after him. The water was about 6 ft deep. I'm 5'4" and can't swim. Raph appeared to be a little less than 3 ft. In my line of work you learn how to judge depth and height. I was in less danger of drowning because I could use my tails. Raph was too small, the current too strong, and the water too cold.

I dove under, the putrid water getting in my eyes, ears and nose. Oh the water in my ears was the worst! I groped around but couldn't feel anything even remotely like lizard skin or a turtle shell. So I cast the Sense Life spell. The spell allows me to see anything alive in either blue or red. Blue for allies, red for enemies.

To my left I saw a flash of blue. Turning my head I saw the shape of Raphael. He was a few feet away. I pushed my way through debris until I reached him. I grabbed his shell and pulled him towards me. Now, despite my size I'm pretty strong but water weakens me. I'm a fox demon, we're _fire_ demons, although I have an Earth subtyping, fire and water _do not_ mix.

And Raph is _much_ heavier than the average kid thanks to his shell. He is probably about 90 lbs or so. I'm 116 lbs. Jeremy Wade from River Monsters once did a test that involved the question: How big does a fish have to be in order to drag a person under? And guess what the answer was?... I can't remember exactly but it was about 25 lbs or so. Yeah that small. And Mr. Wade is nearly 70 lbs heavier than me. But thank God for 5 tails that act more like arms!

Raising them up and out of the water I then speared the concrete opposite the chibi kame so I didn't accidentally spear _them_ instead. I then hauled myself to the surface but with arms full of turtle tot and weakened by water it was slow progress. Far too slow, until I felt 3 sets of 3 fingered hands grab a tail. Soon enough my snout breached the surface. Air! Precious life giving substance! How I have missed thee!

I adjusted my grip on Raphael so I could free an arm. Floundering a little, my claws soon found purchase and I was able to haul myself and my precious cargo to dry(er) land. I coughed and snorted and shook, trying to get as much of the repulsive liquid off me as possible.

The boys were shaking Raph, attempting to wake him. But he didn't respond. Damn, how long were we under?

"Boys, please move and let me see what I can do. I promise I won't hurt him." I promised, I don't break promises to people I care about.

They warily moved aside and I began checking Raph's vitals. I hid my distress behind a blank face. He wasn't breathing, he didn't have a pulse, and he was ice cold. I couldn't use Revive because it only works on battle deaths, don't ask me why, and it had to be within 30 seconds.

I don't remember CPR class and I don't think it would work on turtles considering their plastrons are too stiff. So I decided to do my own version of CPR.

I focused on the water that invaded Raph's system and began maneuvering it through him to his mouth. You could compare it to waterbending but this was very difficult for me to do, this wasn't a spell it was direct manipulation. I heard his brothers gag as they witnessed the water leaving their brother's mouth like a snake.

Okay now that that's done I can move on to the next part: restarting his heart. I focused on his life force, good, his brain is still alive. I forced a bit of mana into his body and had it spread to his blood to gently warm him up it wouldn't last long though. Next I casted a _severely_ weakened lightning spell. The small crackling orb in my palm was then introduced to Raph's heart.

The boys screeched when Raph jolted, however his heart didn't react much. I amped up the voltage just a smidge, heh _amped_. I was running out of time. This time his heart reacted, it began pumping normally.

Raph coughed and heaved in a massive breath. His neon eyes were wide and scared. He stared at me and saw how wet my fur was. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what happened. I soon found his arms wrapped tightly around my neck and little sobs meeting my ears. I gently rubbed his shell.

"It's okay, it's okay now. Sshh, sshh. Ochitsuke, ochitsuke." I whispered calming words. His sobs grew softer until a tiny snore sounded.

"Phew. Now, can you guys please guide me to your home? I would like to put your brother to bed so he can rest properly. He needs to stay warm as well." I asked. They nodded and started walking.

* * *

In the Lair…

Once we reached the lair I directed the boys to grab some blankets and bring them into the living room. After they did that I asked Donnie where their shower was. He showed me then asked why.

"Sewer water is full bacterium and germs that make people sick. Your brother has an open wound that will get infected if we don't clean it. My fur is soaked as well and I'd rather not stink. Does this have hot water?" I explain then ask.

"Nuh-uh, Splinter couldn't get any." The purple masked turtle replied. My ears tilted back for a second.

"... Unfortunate. But I can fix that later, but for right now we'll have to grit our teeth and bear it." I say then I nudge Raphael awake.

"Come on little red, we both need to shower and I don't want to startle you. Come on, up, up." I urge the little cutie pie awake.

Raph groans, "Don't wanna." he mutters. I chuff.

Holding him out in front of me I say, "You force me to do this. Hit it little dude." to Donnie who nods and turns on the shower.

"Gyaahh!" Raph gasps as he's shocked awake.

"Sweet holy mother of chocolate that's cold!" I curse a rated-K curse as the cold water freezes me and weakens me even further to the point where I have a hard time holding the turtle tot up. 20 more seconds and we should be good.

"Okay turn it off." I tell Donnie. The freezing feeling doesn't end but that's what blankets are for. I take a towel that Donnie hands me and scrub Raph thoroughly, being gentle around his cracked plastron.

"Okay, now that you're clean I can heal your injury." I tell the wide eyed terrapin before teal green wisps of light appear and stitch the gash closed. Once finished it looked about a month old. There was a bolt shaped chunk missing.

' _Huh, so that's how that happened.'_ I say to myself

Wrapping him in the towel I walk back to the living room with Donnie tailing behind. I then set Raph down on the couch and instruct his brothers to grab the blankets and huddle around him. I on the other hand, walked a few feet away to a rod sticking out of the wall. I untied my obi and stripped from my sopping wet furisode leaving me in nothing but a navy blue sports bra and green briefs.

I'm not as concerned with my figure as other girls. I have an hourglass figure but I am by no means Rangiku Matsumoto. I am proportional to my height. Although I am rather proud of my long legs. With the armor, the giant battle axe, and the fact that I fight and mine for ore most of the time, I can safely say that I do have a slight six pack, you really have to focus to see it though. Whoopsy! Off topic!

Anyway after stripping I shook like a dog until I felt dry enough. I heard several snickers from behind me. Turning around I saw the 4 cutie pies looking at me.

Leo and Donnie were trying to be polite and not laugh. Raph was openly snickering and Mikey was looking at me with sparkly eyes.

"I'm a giant ball of fluff aren't I?" I ask flatly, the boys nod and lose the battle of controlling their laughter. I can only imagine what I look like, but it must be hilarious! So I laugh as well.

"Okay, now that I'm relatively dry, may I join the snuggle pile?" I ask. I love snuggling, I need it to live.

"Yeah!" They agree simultaneously as they open the blanket bundle enough for me to crawl in. I pick up Raph and set him on my lap, Leo snuggles into my right side while Mikey and Donnie snuggle into my left. I wrap a tail around each toddler terrapin and use my remaining tail to grab the remote.

I turn on the Tv and surf the channels until I come across something I hadn't seen in a _very_ long time. Transformers Prime. And it was the first episode. … Optimus is totally going to be a better role model than Captain Ryan. Seeing Leo's, and his brothers', curiosity I explain the show as best I can.

"So Optimus Prime is an even better leader than Captain Ryan?" Leo asks. I nod.

"Very much so. Optimus has been through very much in his life, he has experienced the pain that comes from losing one's home, one's friends, one's family. But he doesn't let his sorrow overwhelm him because he still has people to protect. He is an excellent strategist, fighter, speaker, and diplomat, which means he's good at solving problems between two or more people. He is also, protective, noble, patient, kind, wise, compassionate, gentle, and forgiving. But he also knows that sometimes, there is no other option other than to fight. If the leaders of the world were like him, then the world would be paradise. To me, he is a true hero." I monologue.

Leo is staring at me with stars in his eyes. Raph looks thoughtful. Donnie's in _Science Mode_. And Mikey is bouncing in place.

After a minute or so we turn back to the Tv, eventually we fall asleep.

Needless to say Splinter got one hell of a shock when he got home. It's not everyday you see your kids cuddled up with a half naked, five tailed demon fox.


End file.
